Episode 22 (Crown): The Treacherous Green Eleven
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 22 (Crown): The Treacherous Green Eleven Commentator: And the first score goes to Green Eleven!!! The ball is now in possession of Masanori! "Masanori-kun, pass!" Hideyoshi said, waving his hands up and down. "Okay!" Masanori said, and gladly made the pass to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi dribbled the ball halfway but was then blocked by Kei. "You!" He said, angrily. "Yo, there. We meet again." He said coolly. Hideyoshi determined that Kei won't get past him again. "I'm going to make it in the goal, so get out of my way!" "Funny, that's not what you did last time." "Shut up! Let's do this, K SLASSHHHH!!!" But he was still too slow and Kei intercepted the ball. "Stupid brat, that hissatsu technique's not gonna work on me!" He said, sticking out his tongue. "What the hell?! He didn't even have to use a hissatsu technique to steal the ball from me!" "Donmai, donmai!" Isamu called out. "Yeah, yeah." "Don't look so down." Yu said, trying to cheer him up. "Get the ball, dude!" He said. "As you wish." He teased. "This kid doesn't know how to shut up." Hideyoshi thought gloomily. Ryoko caught up with him and said, "Hey, it's okay! You'll get him next time!" Hideyoshi smiled at this. "Yeah!" "Hah, I knew it, he does like her." Yu thought. Then Yu ran and caught up to Kei and tried to block him. "You're going to try to block me now?" "Not just me!" Yu said. "That's right!" And Nobu came up to mark him. "You guys think you're so smart, marking me. But you don't know this!" He said, and jumped into the air. Commentator: Both Yu and Nobu tries to mark him, but Kei makes a brilliant pass as he jumps into the air! "This guy's ridiculous!" Yu exclaimed. "Agreed. We have to stop them at all costs!" Nobu said in agreement. Kei passed the ball to Kenta. "Kenta!" "Got ya!" He said, making the pass connect. "Jun!" Takayuki said. Jun was closest to Kenta. "I'll stop him!" "Like hell you can!" Kenta retorted. Jun ran up to Kenta, blocking him. "Get out of the way!" "Never! You're not getting past me! I've been training too! LET'S DO THIS, SHADOWWW RAINNN!!!" And then suddenly there were raindrops everywhere, it was like it really was raining, heavily too. With that, he successfully distracted Kenta, who was soaked. "Hah!" Jun said, sticking out his tongue. "Good job, Jun!" Isamu complimented. Jun smiled back. Commentator: Beautiful! Jun had stole the ball from Kenta with his newest hissatsu technique! "Heh... how interesting." Kenta thought. That's the first time someone actually stole the ball from him. "This will be an interesting match." Jun then passed the ball to Honami. "Honami!" He called out, since she wasn't marked. But then just as he was going to make the pass, he was intercepted by Shin. "Boy, I'm not going to let you pass." He said, sneering. "Tsch!" Jun cursed underneath his breath. He was so close! Damn that bastard, he thought. "Mark him!" Jun shouted. "Yokai desu!" Takayuki said, then he went up to Shin and tried to mark him. "You think you can mark me?" Shin said, grinning devilishly. "SKY WALKKK!!!" He yelled, and then he jumped on the ball above him while he walked on the air and got past them. He was close enough to the goal line again. "DEFENSE!!!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" And Ishimaru tried to stop him, calling Gorou out. "Gorou! Let's try that hissatsu technique!" "Alright!" "That?" Isamu thought. "LET'S GO, SHOOTINGGOO STARRR!!!" Gorou got his hand ready to aid her, and Ishimaru jumped as high as she could, but what they weren't expecting was that Shin also jumped at the same time she jumped. "What?!" she exclaimed. This wasn't what they had in mind. "This guy...!" Isamu thought. "Sato!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Nii-chan!" "You're not the only one who can fly!" Oshiro said, switching into Kazuo. "Hah! You again? How many times do I have to shoot you down?" Shin asked. "Ah yes, I haven't had this much fun for a while, not until that brat showed up." "Hey!" Akira said, sounding a little hurt. "I won't let you get past me!" "Are you sure about that?" Shin said, his eyes narrowing. "Akira!" "Hai, hai." Then he also jumped in the air and switched into Akio. "You guys really are stupid." Shin laughed. Then while he was still in the air, he kicked the ball downwards, making the pass connect to Rokuro. "Make it in, Rokuro!" "Shin was a decoy?!" Isamu said, shocked. Commentator: What a splendid play!!! Shin has been used as a decoy for the first time in a match! Thinking that he was going to shoot, both Oshiro and Akira has jumped in the air, leaving room for Rokuro, who has astonishingly caught up to the front line within the blink of an eye! "Crap!" Both Oshiro and Akira thought. "We've been had!" "Yo, Captain-kun!" Rokuro said, cheerfully. "I'll beat you down swiftly, so bear with me! LET'S DO THIS, WHIITEEE HURRICCAANNEEE!!!!" He swung his arm to the side and the ball came in front of him with energy, and after gathering enough energy he kicked the ball with full force toward the goal with a trail of golden hurricane. "I have to protect the goal!" Isamu thought. "DEATTHHH HANDDDOOO KAI!!!!" He yelled. "That's not going to work on me." Rokuro said, walking away, as he already knew what the results were. Shin, Oshiro and Akira were back on the ground. "CAPTAIN!!!" Oshiro yelled. "AHHHH!!" And he flew into the goal himself along with the ball. Referee blew the whistle. Commentator: GOAAALLLLL!!!!!!! The second point has also been snatched by Green Eleven!!! What power!!! This is such an exciting match to see!!! Oh, but Universe Eleven hasn't even gotten close to scoring the goal yet!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! "Why isn't anything working?!" Hideyoshi thought frustratedly. "Didn't we train enough with Blue Eleven?!" "Damn it!" Isamu said, cursing for the first time in a long while. He hadn't felt this frustrated ever since that match with Oni Eleven. "Shit!" He said again, and slammed his fists on the ground. "Do you see now?" Shin said, walking towards him. Isamu looked up, his eyes filled with hatred and frustration. Shin grinned, "That's right, those are the kind of eyes that I want to see." "I'll crush you!" Isamu said, angrily. Jun was going to go to him but he saw something different in his eyes and was taken aback. He has never seen Isamu this angry and frustrated before. Those eyes of his, it looks murderous. "Nii-chan..." Jun said, in concern. "This isn't over yet!" Isamu said, gritting his teeth. "What can we do to beat those guys?!" Isamu thought. "We have to beat them! We can't lose! If we lose, it's game over!" Preview of Episode 23 (Crown): Shin, the Soccer Prodigy I'm Isamu Sato, and we just got our second point taken easily by Green Eleven. We're in a slight pinch right now! I'm so frustrated and angry that they're toying with lives so easily that I forgot how to enjoy soccer! The only thing that I can think of right now is to win this match and be done with this bullcrap once and for all. But what can we do to win?! These guys are super powerful, especially their Captain! What should we do?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Shin, the Soccer Prodigy!